


It Had to Be You

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [38]
Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Tony and Angela admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Tony Micelli/Angela Bower
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 5





	It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Who's the Boss?  
Title: It Had to Be You  
Characters: Tony Micelli and Angela Bower  
Pairing: Tony/Angela  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Tony and Angela admit their feelings for each other.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Martin Cohan and Blake Hunter own this show and these characters.  
Words: 199 without title and ending.

Word to use: Song

PUtP #38: It Had to Be You

They were so different, but not just in style or how they raised their children. Tony was fun-loving, while Angela was more serious.

Somehow, they worked well together. Tony made Angela stop working so much and focus on the important things, like Jonathan and being happy.

Angela reminded Tony how to stay on track when doing something important. These qualities the other had balanced them both out.

Tony was doing the dishes as a song played on the radio. He danced and sang along, unaware that Angela watched. 

Angela smiled as Tony danced. She liked watching him have fun while he cleaned. It was a guilty pleasure of hers.

Tony spun as he wiped a dish and she rushed forward so he didn't drop it. Her hands landed on his arms, and they faced each other.

"Angela, is everything okay? You've got a weird look on your face," Tony said to her.

Angela said, "Everything's fine, Tony. I realized I've been dating the wrong men. I should've seen what was right in front of me. You. It had to be you."

Tony smiled and said, "I feel it, too. We drive each other crazy, but we're always there for each other. We always have the other's back."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments or bookmarks.


End file.
